gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sharin Baratheon
4 5 |Erster Auftritt ="Vom Feuer geküsst" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Tanz der Drachen" |Erschienen in =10 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in ="Das Buch des Fremden" "Die Winde des Winters" "Sturmtochter" |Titel =Prinzessin |Beiname = |Status =Verstorben |Alter =13 (in Staffel 5) |Geboren = , Drachenstein |Gestorben = , Norden |Todesepisode ="Der Tanz der Drachen" |Todesursache =Lebendig verbrannt als Opfer für den Herrn des Lichts |Kultur =Andalen |Herkunft =Drachenstein, Kronlande |Fraktion =Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein |Religion = |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Kerry Ingram |Sprecher =Liv Wagener |Galerie =:Kategorie: Bilder (Sharin Baratheon) }} Sharin Baratheon (im Original: Shireen Baratheon) ist ein Nebencharakter in der dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Kerry Ingram verkörpert und erschien erstmals in der fünften Episode der dritten Staffel. Sharin ist die Tochter und einziges lebendes Kind von Stannis Baratheon und seiner Frau Selyse, aus dem Hause Florent. Nachdem ihr Vater Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erhebt führt sie den Titel einer Prinzessin. In der Serie Biographie Sharin entstammt der Ehe zwischen Stannis und Selyse Baratheon. Das Paar hatte weitere Nachkommen, drei ältere Söhne, allesamt Totgeburten, dadurch war Sharin das einzige noch lebende Kind von Stannis und sein Erbe. Sharin und Arya Stark waren im gleichen Alter. Sharin linke Gesichtshälfte ist durch Grauschuppen entstellt, die sie als Kleinkind bekam und von Maester Cressen in einem frühen Stadium festgestellt wurden. Stannis wollte dieses scheinbar sichere Todesurteil nicht hinnehmen und beauftragte Heiler von beiden Seiten der Meerenge mit ihrer Behandlung. Sie überlebte, doch war ihr linkes Gesicht seitdem von Narben überzogen. Im Alter von drei Jahren lernte sie, da sie meist sehr viel Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbrachte, das Lesen von Cressen. Das Verhältnis zwischen Sharin und ihrer Mutter war schon immer angespannt, da Selyse darüber verärgert war, Stannis keinen gesunden Sohn, sondern nur eine kränkliche Tochter zu schenken. Sharin mied ihre Mutter, seitdem sich Selyse dem fanatischen Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts unter Melisandre angeschlossen hatte. Im Gegensatz dazu, waren Sharin und ihr Vater in tiefer Zuneigung verbunden, obwohl der mürrische Stannis seine Gefühle nur selten zeigte und unbeholfen im Gespräch mit ihr war. Einer der wenigen Leute, die sich ihr wirklich freundlich zeigen, ist der ehemalige Schmuggler Davos Seewert, dessen Freundschaft sie darum sehr schätzt und den sie meist "den Zwiebelritter" nennt. Staffel 3 Nachdem Melisandre für ein Vorhaben zum Festland aufgebrochen ist und sich Selyse und Sharin mehrere Monate ignoriert haben, stattet ihnen Stannis einen Besuch ab. Selyse will ihren Gemahl von einem Treffen mit Sharin abbringen, doch er besteht nachdrücklich darauf, seine Tochter zu sehen. Während Stannis von der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser berichtet, fragt Sharin nach Davos Seewert, den sie bei seinem Beinamen nennt, den "Zwiebelritter". Ihr Vater erklärt zurückhaltend, dass dieser ein Verräter sei und dafür im Kerker festgehalten werde, ein Gedanke, der die junge Prinzessin schmerzt. Mit der Empfehlung, dass Sharin ihren Freund vergessen soll, verlässt Stannis sie wieder. Später in der Nacht schleicht Sharin aus ihrem Turm zum Kerker, um nach Davos zu sehen. Sie nutzt ihr Wissen um die Gewohnheiten des Kerkermeisters, der im Dienst trinkt. Sie redet mit Davos und ist auch nach seinem Bekenntnis, einen Befehl missachtet zu haben und darum ein Verräter zu sein, fest entschlossen, seine Freundin zu bleiben. Sie übergibt Davos ein Buch, das von Aegon dem Eroberer handelt, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber er muss gestehen, dass er nicht lesen kann. Sharin will es ihm beibringen, selbst durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. thumb|300px|Sharin Baratheon hält eine Ausgabe von Die Geschichte Aegons des Eroberers und seiner Eroberung von Westeros in den Händen Nach seiner Freilassung verbringt Davos die Zeit mit Sharin. Sie fleht ihn an, ihr mehr von Aegons Taten vorzulesen, anstatt die Korrespondenz ihres Vaters zu sortieren, der von seinem verbliebenen Vasallen zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen eingeladen wird, einschließlich dem Namenstag eines von Sharins Vettern. Als Davos verwundert fragt, warum ein "h" im Wort "Nacht" steht, erklärt Sharin, dass es der Unterscheidung dient und ansonsten "Nact" ausgesprochen wird. Staffel 4 Selyse fürchtet um Sharins Seele, denn sie glaubt, dass ihre Tochter stur, sündig und zornig ist. Sie äußert den Wunsch, Sharin mit einem Stock zu züchtigen, was von Stannis untersagt wird. Selyse empfiehlt stattdessen, dass Melisandre mit ihr sprechen sollte. Als Melisandre und Sharin einander begegnen, macht letztere ihre Missbilligung über das Verbrennen von Menschen durch Melisandre klar, einschließlich ihrem Onkel Ser Axell Florent. Melisandre sagt ihr, dass die Geschichten aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern nur Lügen und Fabeln seien, im Gegensatz zu den wahren Göttern, R'hllor und dem Großen Anderen, mit nur einer Hölle, in der sie gegenwärtig leben. Später setzt Sharin den Leseunterricht mit Ser Davos in ihren Gemächern fort, der gerade erst ein aufreibendes Gespräch mit ihrem Vater hinter sich hat. Sie beklagt seine Verspätung und meint, dass er keine gute Hand des Königs abgeben würde, wenn er das Wort "Knappe" liest und "Ka-nape" ausspricht. Davos betont die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Tochter, da beide unerbittlich seien. Sie überreicht ihm ein neues Buch, das komplexer sein soll, "Das Leben und die Abenteuer von Elyo Grivas, dem Ersten Krieger von Braavos". Sie tadelt ihn dafür, dass er beim Lesen die Lippen bewegt, weil das nur Kinder tun würden, bevor sie in die Hände klatscht, als Davos den Titel korrekt wiedergibt. Sharin meint, dass sie dieses Buch mag, weil es voll mit Piraten und Schwertkämpfen ist. Davos berichtet von seinen Tagen als Schmuggler; damals hätte er in Braavos fast seinen Kopf an den Ersten Krieger verloren, der die Schiffe der Eisernen Bank von Braavos beschützte. Davos führt weiter aus, dass bereits jeder Goldkarten der Bank den Wert eines halben Königreiches besitzt, als es ihm plötzlich dämmert. Davos küsst Sharin auf die Stirn, weil sie ihm unbewusst geholfen hat, und bittet, dass sie für ihn einen Brief an die Eiserne Bank verfasst. Sie protestiert, weil es eine gute Übung für Davos wäre, doch er verweist auf die Wichtigkeit der Botschaft, die ein kluger Kopf niederschreiben muss. Er bittet darin um eine Audienz bei der Eisernen Bank, um über die Unterstützung von Stannis Baratheon zu verhandeln. Der Brief wird im Namen ihres Vaters, als "Stannis, dem wahren König von Westeros" aufgesetzt, was von Sharin hinterfragt wird, doch Davos will dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit der Bank erregen. Sharin begleitet Stannis in den Norden, der dort den Angriff der Wildlinge auf die Mauer zurückschlägt. Sie und ihre Mutter sind anwesend, als die gefallenen Brüder der Nachtwache auf der Schwarzen Festung verbrannt werden. Staffel 5 Sie ist während der Hinrichtung von Manke Rayder anwesend, der sich geweigert hatte vor Stannis das Knie zu beugen. Sharin steht neben ihrer Mutter, die entzückt zusieht als Manke verbrannt werden soll, im Gegensatz zu Sharin, die ist entsetzt die Augen schließt. Sharin findet Gefallen an der Bibliothek auf der Schwarzen Festung. Sie freundet sich mit Goldy und Samwell Tarly an. Sharin bringt Goldy das Lesen bei. Ihre Mutter Selyse Baratheon sieht die Beziehung zu Goldy sehr kritisch, da sie ein Wildling ist. thumb|300px|Stannis wird von Sharin umarmt Sharin sucht ihren Vater auf und fragt, ob er sich ihrer schäme. Er erzählt ihr von den Tagen nach ihrer Geburt, als sie an den Grauschuppen erkrankte und wie er Heiler fand, um die Krankheit aufzuhalten. Gegen jeden Rat versuchte er, ihr Leben zu retten, weil sie seine Tochter ist. Daraufhin umarmt sie ihn innig. Als das Heer gen Winterfell von Stannis nach Winterfell zieht, begleiten ihn ebenfalls Sharin und Selyse auf den Feldzug, obwohl Ser Davos davon abrät. Er will sie nicht in der Schwarzen Festung zurücklassen, da für ihn die meisten Brüder der Nachtwache Mörder und Vergewaltiger sind. Kurz vor dem Ausritt aus der Schwarzen Festung sagt Sharin Davos aufgeregt, dass sie die Krypta von Winterfell, in der die Könige des Nordens bestattet sind, sehen möchte und fragt, gleichzeitig, ob es ihr Vater ihr gestatten würde. Davos erinnert sie, dass die Burg den Boltons gehören und sie die Burg erst einnehmen müssten. Als Sharin fragt, ob es eine Schlacht gibt, erwidert Davos, dass er sie nicht in die Nähe dieser kommen ließe. Selyse tritt an beide heran. Sie befiehlt Davos nicht mehr von Schlachten zu sprechen und meint, dass er Sharin Angst einjagen würde. Sharin verneint und gelobt Davos ihn vor der Schlacht zu beschützen. Schließlich bricht das Heer gen Süden auf. thumb|300px|Sharin erhält einen Hirsch aus Holz Die Lage auf dem Weg nach Winterfell gestaltet sich durch den immer stärker aufziehenden Winter nahezu aussichtsloser. Zusätzlich führt Ramsay Bolton mit 20 guten Männern eine Attacke auf Stannis' Lager durch und setzt einige Zelte mit Lebensmittelversorgung und die schweren Belagerungswaffen in der Nacht in Flammen. Stannis greift nun zum äußersten Mittel. Vor seiner Abreise zur Schwarzen Festung besucht Davos noch einmal Sharin Baratheon und er gibt ihr einen selbst geschnitzten Holzhirschen als Abschiedsgeschenk. Er ist ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm das Lesen beigebracht hat nachdem sein gelehrter Sohn Matthos im Krieg gefallen war. Er verabschiedet sich und geht und Stannis tritt in das Zimmer seiner Tochter ein. Sie liest ein Buch über den Tanz der Drachen und erklärt ihrem Vater die damalige Kriegslage zwischen Rhaenyra Targaryen und Aegon dem II. Als er sie fragt, welche Seite sie gewählt hätte, wenn sie die Chance gehabt hätte, antwortet sie, dass so oder so Westeros in einen Bürgerkrieg gestürzt wäre und die Ergebnisse die gleichen gewesen wären. Stannis antwortet darauf, dass ein Mann manchmal tun muss, was getan werden muss, auch wenn einem die Entscheidung schwer fallen würde und dass es kein wenn und aber gäbe. Sharin ist sich dessen bewusst und bietet ihrem Vater an, ihn zu unterstützen und ihm zu helfen, da sie als Prinzessin des Hause Baratheon sich beweisen wolle. Sie ahnt nicht, welcher Art diese Hilfe ist. Sie wird am nächsten Tag vor den Männern zu einem Scheiterhaufen gebracht, wo sie von Melisandre erwartet wird. Sie bekommt Angst und will ihren Vater sehen, der sich jedoch im Hintergrund hält. Ihr Freund Ser Davos kann ihr nicht helfen, da er zuvor von Stannis in einer Mission zur Schwarzen Festung geschickt wurde. Ihre Mutter bemerkt zu spät ihren Fehler und will zu ihr, doch wird sie zurückgehalten. Melisandre zündet den Haufen an und unter den flehenden Schreien von Sharin schauen Stannis und Selyse zu. Sharins Opferung und die Blutmagie bewirkt augenscheinlich das Schmelzen des Schnees und erlaubt es Stannis Heer weiter zu ziehen. Wegen dem Tod des kleinen Mädchens desertieren jedoch hunderte Soldaten und alle Söldner (damit die Hälfte seines Heers). Selyse erhängt sich selbst und Melisandre flieht aufgrund der Nachrichten zur Schwarzen Festung. Stannis greift geschwächt dennoch Winterfell an und wird von den Boltons in der Schlacht um Winterfell geschlagen und später von Brienne von Tarth getötet. Als Melisandre zur Schwarzen Festung zurück kehrt, erfahren Jon Schnee und Davos von Sharins Tod, jedoch enthüllt sie ihnen nicht, dass sie und Stannis für Sharins Tod verantwortlich sind. Staffel 6 In der Nacht am Morgen vor der Schlacht der Bastarde entfernt sich Ser Davos Seewert vom Lager und findet die Reste eines Scheiterhaufens. Dort findet er den abgebrannten Rest des hölzernen Hirsches, den er für Sharin angefertigt hat und nimmt ihn als Beweis an sich. Dadurch schlussfolgert er, dass Melisandre Sharin als Opfer verbrannt hat. Er nimmt den Hirsch an sich und nutzt es als Talisman während der Schlacht. Nach der Schlacht beobachtet er Melisandre, während er Sharins Hirsch in den Händen hält. In Winterfell wird Melisandre von Ser Davos des Mordes an Sharin Baratheon angeklagt. Als Beweis wirft er ihr den Hirsch vor die Füße und verlangt von ihr zu wissen was geschehen ist. Sie gesteht, dass sie Sharin verbrannt hat, versucht auch zu erklären, die Schuld ebenso bei Sharins Eltern, Vater Stannis und Mutter Selyse, liegt, um sich aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien. Da er das Mädchen sehr geliebt hat, möchte Davos, dass Melisandre für ihr Vergehen hingerichtet wird. Jon Schnee glaubt den Vorwürfen von Davos und rät Melisandre, den Norden sofort zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Andernfalls würde sie wegen Mordes hingerichtet werden. Staffel 7 Sharin wird erwähnt, als Samwell Tarly Erzmaester Ebros zu überreden versucht, Ser Jorah Mormont doch noch zu heilen. Er führt dabei Sharin Baratheon als Beispiel auf, da bei ihr die Infektion erfolgreich aufgehalten werden konnte. Ebros entgegnet, dass Maester Cressen bei ihr die Krankheit bei in einem sehr frühen Stadium rechtzeitig entdeckte und somit besser bekämpft werden konnte. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hinter den Kulissen * Das Erscheinen von Sharin Baratheon in der Serie war zu Beginn unsicher. HBO veröffentlichte ihren Namen für die erste Staffel im Stammbaum des Hauses Baratheon und entfernte ihn wieder für die zweite Staffel. Für die dritte Staffel wurde der Charakter schließlich bestätigt. * Der Autor Bryan Cogman erklärte, dass das Produktionsteam in der zweiten Staffel noch nicht sicher war, ob Sharin in der Serie erscheinen wird. Diese Überlegung führte dazu, dass von Charakteren in der Serie nur darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass Stannis "keine Söhne" hat, aber damit die Möglichkeit offen blieb, eine Tochter im späteren Verlauf zu integrieren. * Sogar nach der Zusage für die dritte Staffel, herrschte bei den Produzenten noch Skepsis, ob Sharin in weiteren Staffeln erscheinen würde, weshalb Kerry Ingram in ihrer Rolle als Sharin ihren Vertrag vorerst nur für ein Jahr unterschrieb. Allerdings überzeugte sie in ihrer Darstellung, sodass die Autoren dem Charakter mehr Handlung einräumten und Ingram weiterhin Beschäftigung fand. Ihre Interaktion beschränkte sich allerdings in der dritten und vierten Staffel ausschließlich auf Stannis, Davos und Melisandre. Ingram gab an, dass sie erstmalig Tara Fitzgerald für Aufnahmen bei der Schwarzen Festung zum Finale der vierten Staffel begegnete, welche ihre Mutter in der Serie verkörperte. * Sharin besitzt die charakteristischen Merkmale des Hauses Baratheon, wie schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. In den Büchern, besitzt sie völlig schwarzes Haar, während es in der Serie heller erscheint und mehr einem dunkelbraun ähnelt. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Darstellerin Kerry Ingram helles Haar besitzt, entschied man sich dazu, dass Haar nicht völlig schwarz zu färben, weil es unnatürlich ausgesehen hätte. Ähnlich verhielt es sich bereits mit Peter Dinklage in seiner Rolle als Tyrion Lannister. * Laut Kerry Ingram, dauerte es etwa zweieinhalb Stunden, bis das Make-up-Team die Grauschuppen in ihrem Gesicht fertiggestellt hatten und noch einmal zweieinhalb Stunden, um es wieder zu entfernen. In der fünften Staffel hatte sich die Zeit auf zwei Stunden reduziert. In den Büchern thumb|300px|Sharin Baratheon ©AMOK Sharin Baratheon ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein und das einzige Kind von Lord Stannis Baratheon und Lady Selyse Florent. Charakter & Erscheinung Sharin wird als ein süßes Kind wahrgenommen, jedoch nicht als schön anzusehen. Sie hat blaue Augen und erbte die Züge ihres Vaters, mit dem vorstehenden Kiefer und die großen Ohren ihrer Mutter. Grauschuppen bedecken die Hälfte ihrer linken Wange und das meiste ihres Halses, mit gerissener und aufgeplatzter, grauer und schwarzer Haut, die sich steinig anfühlt. Zu Beginn der Handlung ist sie neun Jahre alt. Geschichte Als Sharin ein Kleinkind war, litt sie an Grauschuppen. Die Krankheit hätte sie beinahe getötet und entstellte ihr Äußeres. Als Tochter und Erbin von Stannis, lebt Sharin auf Drachenstein und wird von Maester Cressen erzogen. Sie wird für gewöhnlich von Flickenfratz begleitet, ihrem schwachsinnigen, gebrochenen Narren, den sie "Flick" nennt, obwohl seine Erzählungen sie manchmal erschrecken. A Clash of Kings Sharin ist bei ihren Eltern auf Drachenstein. Maester Cressen bedauert den traurigen Blick des Kindes. Als Reaktion auf die Erklärung von Stannis, der den Lords der Sieben Königslande schriftlich übermitteln lässt, dass Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon dem Inzest zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister entstammen, wird im Kleinen Rat unter Tyrion Lennister diskutiert, wie das Gerüchte gestärkt werden könnten, wonach Sharin nicht die Tochter von Stannis ist, um dessen Ehrgefühl zu treffen. Dabei soll auch die Erscheinung von Sharin genutzt werden. Während Tyrion vorschlägt, Axell Florent als möglichen Vater anzuführen, aufgrund seiner großen Florent-Ohren, glänzt Petyr Baelish mit der pikanteren Behauptung, dass Flickenfratz der Vater sei, beide besitzen ein fleckiges, halbgelähmtes Gesicht und der Narr suche die Nähe des Mädchens. Die Gerüchte, die besonders von Cersei unterstützt werden, sollen über Prostituierte in den Bordellen von Petyr Baelish verbreitet werden und ebenso durch die Hilfe von Varys in den Tavernen und Suppenküchen. A Storm of Swords Durch die eigenmächtige Erhebung von Stannis zum König, wird Sharin als Prinzessin bezeichnet. Sie spielt oft mit ihrem Vetter, Edric Sturm, in Aegons Garten auf Drachenstein und beide sind eng befreundet. Davos Seewert stellt fest, dass Sharin viel glücklicher in der Gegenwart von Edric ist. Sharin, Edric und Devan Seewert lernen bei Maester Pylos. Bei dem Versuch Frieden zwischen Stannis und König Joffrey I. Baratheon zu stiften, schlägt Lord Alester Florent die Verlobung von Sharin mit Joffreys jüngeren Bruder Tommen vor. Alester wird eingekerkert, da er die Verhandlungen ohne die Zustimmung von Stannis geführt hat. Stannis bricht mit seiner Armee und Gefolge zur Mauer auf, um auf die Bedrohung durch Wildlinge zu reagieren. Er lässt Sharin mit ihrer Mutter bei Ostwacht an der See, während er mit seiner Armee zur Schwarzen Festung marschiert. A Dance with Dragons Sharin, ihre Mutter Selyse, und der Narr Flickenfratz werden zur Schwarzen Festung gebracht, wo das Mädchen den Riesen Wun Wun fasziniert betrachtet. Nachdem Alys Karstark und Sigorn von den Thenn geheiratet haben, tanzt Sharin auf der Hochzeitsfeier mit Ser Brus Buckler. Val vom Freien Volk fürchtet sich vor Sharin, aufgrund ihrer Grauschuppen und sagt Jon Schnee, dass das Kind nicht rein sei und getötet werden sollte. Jon, Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, ist entsetzt von Vals Aussage und dankbar, dass Selyse und ihr Gatte es nicht vernommen haben. Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Shireen Baratheon fr:Shireen Baratheon pl:Shireen Baratheon ro:Shireen Baratheon (serial) ru:Ширен Баратеон Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Sharin Baratheon Kategorie:Status: Verstorben